


Unexpected Champagne

by rowbee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowbee/pseuds/rowbee
Summary: Hermione wants to spread the love this Valentine’s and a too-helpful Draco might’ve made it more exciting for unsuspecting people.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Unexpected Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone <3

Hermione was feeling happy as she did her final check of the Love Baskets she had planned to give away for this year’s Valentine’s Day. She feels extra giddy as she inspects the naughtier baskets for the newlyweds - Harry and Pansy, whose wedding was deemed as the wedding of the century, and Ron and Lavender’s particularly hasty one because the pregnancy scare this time was truly something to be scared about - and for the recently coupled up - namely Theo and Luna making it official, and Blaise and Ginny’s casual hook-ups turning into a serious relationship.

She adjusts the arrangement of the chocolate-covered strawberries and makes sure the stasis charm is in place for the special - and horrifyingly expensive - wine she included in Lucius and Narcissa’s basket. Smiling to herself, Hermione thought Molly would be proud of the knitted couple scarves she made for her and Arthur. After categorizing the baskets, - the married ones are with bows, balloons are tied for couples, and those who’ll be celebrating Valentine’s day alone will have flowers or a stuffed toy - Hermione finally wrapped up her checks with satisfaction. 

“What are you smiling about Granger?” Hermione whirled around at the low familiar drawl of her fiancé. Draco Malfoy filled the doorway, his shoulders looking sharp on his suit with his aristocratic face taking in the study with all the baskets laid out.

“Well, I was thinking how much you took after your parents,” Draco made a face at her comment so Hermione walked over to give him a kiss. “Plus, the Love Baskets are in order so I’m feeling happy.” 

“Good for you, but I’m not feeling happy about this, Granger” Draco scoffed. “You were so harried preparing these atrocious things that you hardly spent any time with me.” He sifted through the baskets and tried to pilfer chocolate from one. Hermione swatted his hand away.

“Plus, I think I might go blind, looking at all of this pink,” he said, emphasizing his statement with a sneer.

  
  


“Oh don’t be a grouch, Draco.” Hermione took the hand she’d just swatted and led him to their bedroom. “Besides you’ll get a special basket too.” she licked her lips feeling nervous but thrilled at the same time.

At those words, Draco’s expression of annoyance turned into interest. “Hmm… tell me about it, Granger.” his voice turning slow and seductive “You might just convince me that these blasted pink eyesores will be worth my time.” Draco crowded her until her legs hit the edge of their four-poster. 

Hermione craned her head up as Draco towered over her and she felt a jolt in her abdomen at his deep voice. With his intent, hot gaze, and sinful voice, Hermione can’t help but feel breathless. “Well,” she bit her lip, her voice sounding a little hoarse, “it’s a surprise so you have to wait.” 

Draco let out a low hum. His hand came up to his throat to loosen his tie and open up the top button of his shirt. It drew Hermione’s eyes to the exposed skin and prompted her to wet her lips. Draco broke her heated stare, caressing her cheek upward softly with the back of his hand. His hand tangled on her thick chocolate curls as he cupped her head, tilting it upwards as the other one moved up to the side of her neck, massaging her jaw gently. 

“Won’t you tell me,” Draco murmured with a voice dripping in sinful promise as he dropped a firm kiss at the bottom of her neck and trailing more up, each one getting softer than the other but leaving a coiled tension inside her “Hermione?”

Hermione groaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed at his ministrations. Her hands unconsciously clutched Draco’s waist to bring him closer to her. “I know what you’re doing.” she breathlessly said.

“I know you like what I’m doing,” Draco replied smugly. Repeating his kisses on the other side of her neck, thoroughly enjoying teasing his fiancée. “So what’s it gonna be, Granger?” he asked, nipping her behind the ear and contentedly humming to himself when he heard her gasp. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” Hermione feebly protested, tilting her head back for more as Draco continued nibbling on the column of her neck. One of her hands climbed up to his strong chest and the other one further up to reach his platinum locks. 

“Surprise me now, my pet.” Draco persuades her, straightening slightly to look her in the eyes. His hands moving slowly down her back, sliding past the edges of her blouse to cup her bum, alternately massaging firmly and squeezing it. 

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. Her amber eyes seeing the embers of desire inside her reflected on Draco’s silver ones. She swallowed, looking past him to gleam the clock face of her watch. “It’s past midnight,” she said, licking her lips as she met his heated eyes again “I guess you could open your Love Basket now.”

Draco slowly smirked, his eyes triumphant. “Lovely, Granger” he growled to her before swooping down to devour her lips.

* * *

  
  


Hermione woke up with her head pillowed on a toned bicep and an arm heavily draped on her waist. She laid there for a beat, languidly enjoying the delicious aches throughout her body. After Draco saw what she had prepared for their basket, he pounced on her without making use of any items included in it. Once they’d recovered, he took his time inspecting and putting to good use all of the gifts in the basket. Her eyes glazed as she remembered the candle wax.

She was jolted out of her memory of their vigorous night when her wand alarm started buzzing. Hermione wriggled a little under Draco’s arm and looked over her shoulder to see her fiancée. 

“Draco, love, I have to send out my baskets now,” she said softly to him.

“No, I’m not letting you go” Draco groaned, his voice heavy with sleep. “Besides, it’s too early to get up” he followed up, pulling her tighter to him. 

“Draco…” Hermione protested, turning around to face him. Draco just hushed her, effectively cutting her off when he burrowed his head on the crook of her neck. Hermione just let out a sigh. She knew that once Draco decided to snuggle up like this it would take the resurrection of Voldemort to rouse him. 

“Alright, we could sleep in a little.” Hermione acquiesced, wrapping her arms around him to cuddle him closer, deciding she could send her packages in the afternoon.

The next time Hermione awoke it was to the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. She looked up from the empty sheets in front of her and she had to blink a few times. She could see Draco padding barefoot, across the bedroom, wearing only his sweatpants. He was levitating a large breakfast tray laden with what looked like her favorite dishes. 

“What time is it?” She asked, smiling as she sat up and stretched, the sheets falling to her lap to reveal her bare torso. Draco smirked and lewdly stared at her display when he brought the tray down onto the bed, bracketing her thighs.

“It’s just half-past noon” Draco sat down on the bed in front of her.

“Did you make all of this?” Hermione asked excitedly, her eyes taking in the fare before her.

“I portkeyed to France to pick this up from your favorite restaurant,” Draco explained and popped up a sliced strawberry from a bowl of fruit. “I did slice the fruits though,” he said with a smirk. 

“By the way, I’ve sent out those hideously pink baskets.” he continued, making up his plate.

“Oh?” Hermione swallowed the bite she took of the Nicoise before continuing. “Did you check everything before sending it out? Are you sure you sent the baskets to the right people?”

“Yes, Granger” Draco assured her “I read the checklist and notes you left with the baskets, the ones with bows are for the couples, the ones with flowers or a stuffed toy are for the single wankers, and so on. I also asked a few of the house elves to help me in delivering those.”

“And before you get your non-existent knickers in a twist,” Draco carried on when he saw her about to object “I only asked them to delivery the packages with wine or…” he had to clear his throat a little as he remembers what was included in the basket they used last night “ahem... any liquescent products.”

“Well…” Hermione bit her lower lip, still looking unsure “what if it got switched up?”

“What are you worried about, love?” He looked her straight in the eyes, his gaze serious and supportive. “Your gifts are perfect, and what’s the big deal if they got switched up?”

“They’re all adults and could handle some cauldron cakes spiked with lust potion and some dragonhide riding crops. Merlin knows some of them are definitely in need of those.” Draco shook his head a little after his speech. “So, stop worrying about it, Granger. They’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hermione looked up from the last bit of asparagus she’d been pushing around while he was talking. “It is Valentine’s Day, and a little scandalous toy could make it memorable for them.” She finished, gulping her tea to wash all down her wonderful breakfast and worries.

“Yes.” he agrees and vanishes everything away with a wave of his hand once Hermione puts down her cup. “And now for dessert, I think there’s half a bottle left of that chocolate sauce and a silk blindfold that we haven’t used.” Draco crawled towards her, his voice turning grave with desire, his stormy gray eyes melting into heated quicksilver.

* * *

The next day, while Hermione was drinking her tea still in her dressing gown in the kitchen, the morning owl arrived. Draco picked up the Sunday Prophet, gave her a quick kiss, and sat down in front of her. 

They were comfortably spending the moment, each focused on their reading material. Draco with his newspaper and Hermione with the thank you letters she had received for the Love Baskets. 

Draco was absorbed in following the story about the smuggled occamy when he heard Hermione make a choked noise, causing him to look up. 

“What is it?” he asked, raising one pale eyebrow. “Did Pansy expressed her unending gratitude for your help in reviving her dying sex life with Potter?”

“No.” Hermione choked out. “It’s Ginny thanking me for the expensive wine included in her and Blaise’s basket.”

“She said it made their night especially romantic.” She trailed off, reading the rest of the letter. 

“Okay, nothing weird about that, Granger,” Draco observes blandly. 

“It is weird.” Hermione protested. “I included _champagne_ in their basket, not a wine.” her voice trailing off.

“Oh, sweet Circe.” Hermione let out suddenly, her eyes going wide and her hands coming up to cover her mouth. 

“There must’ve been a mixed up!” She moaned. “I knew it.”

“Don’t get too worked up,” Draco said nonchalantly. “A little mixed up with the baskets won’t hurt anyone.”

“What if Molly and Arthur received one of the naughtier baskets?” her voice going shrill. 

“I don’t think I can show my face at the next brunch in the Burrow.” she continued standing up to start pacing. Thinking how large the mess with the baskets was and what she could do about it. She wondered if she should start drafting a letter explaining it to the people who would get scandalized if they receive the wrong basket. 

“That would be brilliant.” Draco smugly said, taking a sip of tea, reclining on the back of his chair. “I am due for a break from any interaction with too many gingers.”

“You’re not helping, Draco.” Hermione glared at him from her position at the kitchen counter. “This is not funny.”

Seeing her distress, Draco approached her, “Come now, Granger.” 

Cupping her face he said, “They’ll love your gifts. They might act scandalized but they’ll secretly love it.” 

With his sincere gaze and sweet words, Hermione let out the tension that came over her. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said softly, standing on her toes she placed a swift kiss on his full lips. “I needed to hear that.”

“Good,” Draco whispered back, his voice turning to a sexy timbre. “Now, if I fuck you on this counter, love, and we have a quick shower, we’ll make it on time for brunch at the Manor.” 

He picked her up fast to place her on the said counter. Hermione’s squeak was lost as Draco covered her lips in a hard kiss. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They had an uneventful brunch with Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione secretly liked it a teensy bit better compared to brunch at the Burrow. There’s less of unknown explosion origin, pretending interest about dreary quidditch recounts, and exploited as a minder for the helions, Victoire and Teddy. Plus, nothing unexpected ever happened during brunch at the Manor. Although, Narcissa and Lucius seemed to be showing an unusual display of affection. The lingering looks and constant touching were not common behavior for them and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione or Draco. 

Once they finished their main course for brunch, Narcissa suggested they move to the sunroom to take their dessert. After everyone was seated and served with their choice of dessert - Hermione chose the pudding, Narcissa a piece of treacle tart, and Draco and Lucius both had a slice of crumb cake - Narcissa turned to Hermione, leaning closer, almost draping herself, to her husband who is seated on her right. 

“Hermione dear, I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet for the lovely gift basket you’ve sent yesterday,” Narcissa said graciously, sharing a smile with Lucius before directing one to Hermione. “Such excellent champagne and candles.”

“You’re most welcome,” Hermione said, feeling a little nervous. Her eyes fleeted briefly to Draco before continuing, “I hope it was to your liking.”

“Oh, we certainly liked it,” Narcissa said, a noticeable blush gracing her high cheekbones.

“Yes, we _thoroughly_ enjoyed it, Ms. Granger.” Lucius intoned, his voice a little husky. He smiled enigmatically at his wife, before picking up her hand placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. 

Seeing the appalling - and honestly, disgusting - display of his parents, Draco looked at Hermione across from him. He saw Hermione staring at the couple, now unabashedly sharing a kiss in front of them, her face starting to pinken and her eyes looking like they were about to pop out.

Draco cleared his throat, wholly uncomfortable and hoping to break up the adolescent behavior his parents were exhibiting. Only it didn’t work, making instead Hermione jump from her seat and looking at him wide-eyed. 

“Salazar’s balls!” Draco shouted at them. “Can you two get a room please?”

Lucius broke their heated display to look at his son. “I didn’t think you would feel embarrassed about this Draco,” Lucius said, sliding a hand under Narcissa’s knees and bringing her across his laps. 

Draco spluttered at that and Narcissa giggled at her son’s discomfort.

“You did send us that basket with sensual oils and the wizarding edition of the Kama Sutra,” Narcissa winked at them before returning to her husband’s lips. 

Unable to stand the revolting display before him, Draco muttering a curse under his breath he hauled Hermione out of her seat and started to head out of the Manor. 

“Oh my god!” Hermione mouthed at him, she looked a cross between mortified and agitated. “They sure as hell didn’t get the right basket!” She whisper-shouted at him.

“Don’t remind me, Granger,” Draco growled under his breath, stopping in front of the fireplace to take a handful of Floo powder. “I need to scour my eyes after seeing that.”

“No, I might have to ask you to obliviate it out of my memory.” He continued to rant and stepped inside the fireplace, Hermione following to stand beside him.

“At least you got one thing right,” Hermione said right before he threw the Floo powder “They _definitely_ love my gift.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What kind of basket will you be receiving this Valentine's?


End file.
